He's not Yahiko
by Lord Capric
Summary: mau bagaimanapun. didalam tubuh itu bukan Yahiko! dia hanya menggunakan tubuhnya. bukan jiwa dan raga Yahiko yang sebenarnya.


Ini fict ke tiga Riri about Konpe 3 amajeyeng ~ pedahal kemarin baru apdet. Sekarang buat lagi hoks~ jff aja sebenarnya sih. selebihnya kalau mau kritik Ri akan intros kok :)

Hime Riri Presents /hoeks gaya amat/

PeinxKonan

Genre: Romance,Hurt

Warn: Canon,AU,Typo(s) ini karena saya tidak suka ngehumor terpaksa main drama terus. Ah~ ini bagi yang suka saja. kalau tidak saya tidak memaksa kok. Dan karena juga pair fav saya Konpe ya ~ mungkin sulit untuk buat ff dengan chara yang lain. Hehe :)

Disclaimer: Chara Naruto beserta alur Naruto yang sebenarnya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Sementara cerita ini buatan saya dan character hanya 'meminjam'.

Rate: T

.

.

.

Hujan deras di Amegakure belum juga reda. Kembali untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku memandangi lelaki itu yang belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan terus menatapi tetesan air mata langit yang turun sore ini.

Tubuhnya adalah tubuh orang yang pernah kucintai, tapi jiwanya bukan. Menanti sebuah senyuman darinya adalah hal yang paling kuinginkan selama ini. setelah kematian Yahiko, dia menggunakan tubuh Yahiko dan coba mendatangkan Yahiko kembali disisiku. Tapi sayangnya dia terlalu bodoh. Yahiko bukan seorang yang dingin dan aku benci jika harus terus-terusan menantinya kembali menyapaku seperti dulu dan tersenyum padaku. Tapi,.. bagaimanapun, dia memang bukan Yahiko. Sampai kapanpun.

Kapan aku akan berhenti mengharapkan kehadirannya kembali? walau sudah kusadarkan dalam hati seyakin mungkin dia tidak akan kembali, tapi kenapa aku tetap memaksa semuanya terjadi.

"_aw! Kau nyaris memperparah lenganku"_

"_berisik!"_

"_tapi kau- err"_

_Dimana pertama kali mata itu berpapasan dengan sangat dekat. Aku ingat_

"_aku akan berlaku lembut jika kau berhenti bicara ,Yahiko"_

_Dan ia hanya membalasku dengan senyuman, kemudian.. aku tak berani mengingat moment itu. Kurasa moment paling berharga dalam hidupku dan Yahiko. Takkan pernah terbayangkan. _

Aku menyanyanginya.

Aku menyadari semua perasaan yang ada pada dirinya.

Tapi aku tetap tak bisa merasakan kembali kehadiran Yahiko yang seperti itu. Yang aku mau jiwa dan raganya, bukan sekedar tubuh tak bernyawa yang bisa bicara.

Jika bisa izinkan aku, kumohon masukkan aku dalam ilusi dimana aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan Yahiko. Aku bisa memeluknya. Bisa kembali mencintainya. Bisa kembali melanjutkan hal yang pernah tertunda dalam hidupku.

Tidak lebih, jika aku bisa hanya saat ini saja.

Setidaknya saat ini untuk waktu paling panjang dalam hidupku sebelum aku benar-benar mati.

Tapi rasanya bodoh. Itu terlalu mustahil

Aku kembali lagi dan terus-terusan memandangi lelaki itu dengan pandangan yang bisa dikatakan sebuah pertanyaan.

Dia masih diam, belum beranjak dari apa yang kini sedang ia lakukan. mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan memberhentikan hujan ini karena kesal.

Keheningan seperti jadi teman akrabnya. Aku kesulitan berbicara dengan orang sepertinya. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Hai Konan!" sapa seorang yang sebelumya terus saja kupandangi. Kini posisinya berubah melihatku. Paras wajah manis dan senyum itu ada untukku. Membuatku merasa seperti ada di angan-angan yang enggan membuatku terjatuh. Aku tak percaya. Piercing itu hilang dan wajah itu, wajah yang selama ini kunanti. Benarkah dia orangnya? Apa harus kukatakan bahwa, sebenarnya aku tau dia masih ada. Masih dalam kehadaan hidup? Jiwa raganya seperti kembali padaku. Aku tak percaya. Aku sudah sejak lama duduk disini dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat sebuah senyuman manis dari bibirnya? Ini sungguhan! Aku tidak bermimpi sore ini. dan layaknya itu, hujan di Amegakure menjadi saksi. Ia tak memberhentikannya siang ini.

"Yahiko!" aku berucap dan bangkit dari dudukku lekas menghampirinya dengan segala rasa bahagia yang ada. Aku tidak sanggup meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Orang itu kembali.

.

.

.

"ada apa Konan" suara datar itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan saat kupandangi sekali lagi wajah yang tengah melihatku. Bukan! Itu bukan Yahiko yang tadi! Itu Nagato.

Seharusnya aku memang sadar. Bahwa aku hanya terperajat dalam keinginanku bertemu Yahiko yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku tau, sampai kapanpun mimpi indah itu tidak bisa jadi kenyataan. Dia memang bukan Yahiko.

**Owari~ **

Ahehe, ge ngefeel :/ pastinya. Tapi berharap suka dan.. setidaknya review? Hn :) Terimakasih jika sudah berniat membaca ~


End file.
